


lips. chapped.

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [3]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Exam Week thing, Fluff, Kiss Meme Fic, M/M, goodbye kiss, it's cute ig???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: It’s Exam Week for Junmyeon, and Take Care of Junmyeon Week for Yifan.





	lips. chapped.

It’s a crucial week, the week where Junmyeon is always roaming around their dorm with book in his arms, studying his subjects, repeating weird words over and over again, underlining something with his pencil, asking random science questions to Yifan — who barely has any knowledge about it — and Junmyeon forgets to take care of himself. It’s  _Exam Week_  for Junmyeon, and  _Take Care of Junmyeon Week_  for Yifan.

Junmyeon dumps the fat book on the coffee table, sighing. “Done.”

Yifan pats Junmyeon’s butt in appreciation, scrolling through his phone, head resting on the heel of his hand. “Well done, babe.”

He’s been studying since morning ten, and it’s almost four in the evening now. Yifan had to feed him the lunch, make sure he drank water, tell him to breathe. He has psychology exam tomorrow — even though it’s Junmyeon’s favorite subject, along with being the best one, it’s easy to stress him out and—

“I still have to revise the notes,” Junmyeon whines, flopping next to Yifan on the couch, cuddling against the taller male. “And I’m sleepy and my exam is tomorrow.”

“Do you want coffee?”

“From the nearest cafe, please.”

Yifan rolls his eyes, but gets up nonetheless. He’s a little whipped for that voice. That puppy-like, heart-warming, sympathetic voice Junmyeon uses when he really wants something or is very tired.

It’s winter time — not really, it’s still September, but Korea is very cold, so he calls it winter time even after the long lecture about Korea’s climate by his boyfriend — in Korea, it’s so cold, the Chinese man constantly whines about it. Yifan gets up, takes his jacket, shrugs it on, wraps the scarf around his neck, and pockets his phone along with his wallet, wiggling his eyebrows at his short boyfriend. “Which one do you want?”

Junmyeon groans in his place, muttering, “Notes. Revision. Sucks.”

“Yes, baby,” Yifan can’t help the smile creeping on his face. Junmyeon is so cute. “But, which coffee?”

“Um, strong— anything strong, honestly.” Junmyeon curls into a ball on the couch, yawning, “I wanna sleep.”

Junmyeon wriggles cutely on the couch, and Yifan holds back his urge to coo. He looks like a small bunny in the fluffy, warm clothes he wears. A pair of ears and a carrot between his hands are the things missing. They probably have a carrot in their fridge.

Yifan walks near his boyfriend and kneels in front of him, smiling widely. Junmyeon peeks at him curiously, pouts, and glares at him a little. “Coffee.”

“Yeah, but I need a goodbye kiss.”

Junmyeon gives him an amused look, sits up and raises his eyebrow. “Yifan, you’re just going out and getting coffee for me.”

It’s Yifan who pouts this time. “C’mon, I do so much for you, can’t I get a goodbye kiss?”

“Seriously?”

Yifan nods eagerly.

Junmyeon chuckles, and leans in a little. “Okay, princess.”

Yifan would’ve complained about the nickname, but damn, Junmyeon’s lips are chapped, he needs more chapstick, but they’re still nice against his lips, Yifan can feel Junmyeon smiling, Yifan wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, the shorter’s legs around Yifan. Warmth basks in their bodies, lovely and fast heartbeats synchronized.

“You need to apply more chapstick,” Yifan says the moment they break the kiss, grinning as Junmyeon’s expression turns annoyed. He still looks cute. “Lips. Chapped. You know.”

“Get out,” Junmyeon mutters, huffs, and pushes the taller male away. (Yifan can still see the small smile he’s trying to hide, though.) “Go get my coffee.”

“I’m trying to be romantic.” Yifan chuckles, “Why are you being like this.”

_“Very romantic.”_

Yifan laughs, pressing another kiss on the other’s lips. “Your legs.”

“But, I’m  _comfortable_.” Junmyeon slumps his shoulders, pouting.

“No coffee, then.”

Junmyeon immediately removes his legs, waving coolly. “Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know how you liked it ;;;;;;;


End file.
